1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a program for implementing the method, and in particular to a copying apparatus that is connected to a network or a public telephone line, and a method of controlling the same, and a program for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A copying apparatus with a copy function that reads an original using a scanner, detects additional information that has been added to the original using a technique such as an electronic watermark or a barcode, and prints out an original file based on the additional information instead of outputting a copy of the read original has been conventionally proposed. By using such a copying apparatus, it is possible to obtain a copy output with no degradation in image quality compared to the original. Even if the original is a second or third generation copy with degraded image quality, by printing out the original file as mentioned above, it is possible to restore the image quality of the first generation original.
However, when the image quality of the original is heavily degraded, or when the original was produced by enlarged or reduced copying the first generation original, there has been the problem that the conventional copying apparatus cannot read or misrecognizes the additional information, and so cannot find the original file.